Encuentros en el campo
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Dentro del campo de batalla uno puede hacer amigos, re encontrarse con otros y toparse con cosas extrañas. Esto lo tenia muy bien aprendido Link pero... Nada le preparo para ver a este niño que aclama ser su ancestro. En resumen: como creo que fue la reacción de HW Link cuando conoció a MM Link. Clasificación k por si las dudas (woow mi segundo en esa categoría)


Yop: no soy dueña de nada… solo de esta rara idea.

Ks: especificaciones:

-hablar-

"pensar"

-'habla de hadas'- (con eso de que muy pocos las entienden)

Yop: les advierto de una vez que no he jugado HW solo visto uno que otro gameplay y pues bueno, mi idea es: ¿Cómo fue la reacción de Link al encontrarse con su versión del pasado pero joven (MM Link)?

Ha si en este Jung Link casi no habla.

Hoooo y este es mi primer fic de Loz.

Ks: sin más vamos al fic.

* * *

Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas.

Y digo feas de feas. Es decir, es verdad que con la ayuda de Sheik (Zelda disfrazada)y la extraña llegada de ese misterioso hombrecillo de verde que no dejaba de llamarle señor hada, las cosas se estaban poniendo a favor de Hyrule, sin embargo las tropas enemigas eran más y cada vez másdifíciles de vencer.

-si no encontramos una forma de vencerles, será el fin para Hyrule- le decía a su compañera alada el joven héroe de esta época.

-'¡Link! ¡Mira arriba!'- grito esta.

El joven de ojos zafiros dirigió su mirada a la dirección que le dijeron, encontrándose con un extraño espectáculo.

Una gigantesca luna con una cara que daba miedo. Sin embargo lo peor del caso es que esta estaba cayendo ¿¡encima de ellos?!.

"¿será este nuestro fin?" pensó el joven.

-¡HYAAAAAA!-

El grito vino de detrás de la luna, la cual por algún motivo se partió a la mitad, dando paso a un ser de dimensiones gigantescas, cabello gris, y extrañas marcas en la cara, la piel era de un color entre verde griseasco y azul.

Llevaba una espada única. En forma de espirales que se entrelazaban y de tamaño gigante.

Para sorpresa de nuestro joven héroe y su compañera hada, la fuerza con la que exploto la luna acabo con una enorme cantidad de enemigos.

Suerte que el joven portador del valor, reaccionara a tiempo y se colocara tras el escudo, sin embargo, la fuerza le arrastro unos 10 metros atrás.

La fiera deidad (tenía que ser una deidad, no había forma de que pudiese hacer eso si no lo fuese) siguió atacando sin piedad ni pérdida de tiempo a lo que quedaba de tropas en esa zona donde había aparecido.

-'¡Link no te quedes pasmado! ¡Hay que ayudarle!'- el grito en la oreja por parte de Proxi hiso que el joven reaccionara.

-¡cierto!- y con eso se lanzó a pelear

* * *

El resto de la batalla fue corta, pues una vez más apareció la luna y una vez más la creatura le partió, acabando con los demás.

Aunque esta ocasión, tuvo que saltar para lograrlo.

Sin embargo sucedió algo que realmente dejo atónito y al borde del desmayo a nuestro guerrero de bufanda.

Pues a mitad de aterrizaje el ser brillo un poco y en su lugar quedo un niño de ropas verdes, espada en mano, (aunque fuese más grande que el) y escudo en la espalda.

Fue entonces que la gravedad hizo lo suyo y el niño cayo de sentón en el duro suelo.

-Itzz… aww- se quejó este mientras se sobaba las sentaderas.

Pero el hecho de que un niño de amm… ¿9 o 10 años? Fuese el que lograse las hazañas anterior mente mencionadas no era lo que tenía asombrado al general de las topas Hylianas.

Ho no, lo que le tenía boqui abierto era la apariencia del niño.

Piel clara, ojos zafiro, cabello dorado, orejas puntiagudas y una mano izquierda con la trifuerza.

El niño también pareció percatarse de su gran parecido con el héroe de esta época, pues se le quedó viendo por unbuen rato y después ladeo la cabeza de una manera muy linda hacia la derecha en señal de confuncion.

-¡link!- la voz de Sheik hiso que ambos portadores voltearan a ver a la recién llegada.

Esta dio un paso hacia tras al ver la escena ante ella.

-¿pero qué?-

-créeme estoy igual que tu- respondió el Hyliano de bufanda.

Sin embargo el niño corrió y abrazo a la mujer Sheikan.

Después se separó y tras verle bien se ruborizo, dio una reverencia apresurada a modo de disculpa y corrió a refugiarse detrás del mayor joven.

Ambos adultos se vieron confundidos.

-amm… ¿puedes salir? Sheik no hará nada- dijo algo confundido el héroe de bufanda.

El niño salió de detrás de él.

Sheik (Zelda en disfraz) y Link pudieron tener una mejor vista del niño.

Llevaba una túnica verde con un gorro a juego, no llevaba pantalón por alguna extraña razón, traía un cinto café alrededor de la cintura con una máscara que a link le recordó la cara del ser que rompió la luna, y en la cabeza llevaba una máscara de zorro amarillo. Traía a la espalda una bolsita junto con un escudo y una espada. Esta más grande que él. Finalmente vestía unos guantes de piel y unas botas a juego de color café. ¡ho! Y un arete azul que en la tribu de los guerreros Shikans significaba la valentía de un guerrero sin igual.

Sin embargo lo que también sobresalía era un instrumento musical de color azul que traía atado a su cinturón.

-¿nos puedes decir tu nombre?- pregunto la mujer guerrera, interrumpiendo la observación del niño hacia la hada.

Este la vio y después volvió a mirar al hada la cual asintió con la cabeza.

-Link- respondió el chico.

-'¡te llamas igual que mi amigo Link!'- grito feliz y entusiasmada la hada.

El niño voltio a ver al mayor.

-¡¿tú también te llamas Link?!- le pregunto.

Esto sorprendió a los demás.

El niño también entendía a las hadas.

El chico ladeo la cabeza un poco, para posteriormente poner una pose de pensamiento antes de que un grito del otro lado del campo le hisese voltear a ver.

A la lejanía se veía una mujer Sheikan.

-¡Lady Impa!- dijo el extraño niño antes de salir corriendo a una velocidad que dejo atónitos a los adultos.

¿Cómo era posible que pudiese ser tan rápido con tanto peso?

-'¡ya me acorde!'- grito de pronto la hada.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-'sabía que había visto esa ocarina, máscaras, traje y espada en alguna otra parte. ¡Son parte de las leyendas de los kokoris! Solo hay una persona a la que le pertenecen, creo que ya se quién es pero necesito checar si mis sospechas son ciertas.'- explico el hada.

-'pero creo es un ancestro tuyo Link'- agrego.

Esto casi tumba de la impresión a los guerreros adultos.

¿Ese niño? ¿un ancestro?

* * *

El pequeño Link había acabado con los enemigos y se veía algo decepcionado.

Al parecer no era la Lady Impa que el buscaba.

-Explicación- exiguo la Sheikan al ver llegar a los dos adultos.

-estamos igual- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El niño dejo salir un gruñido de frustración y se sentó cruzado de piernas en el suelo.

Tras pensarlo mucho saco la ocarina azul que inmediatamente reconoció la general de las tropas hylianas.

-¡¿esa es?!- no pudo terminar al escuchar la melodía que salía del instrumento.

-'¡esa es la melodía de los bosques! ¡La canción de la sabia del bosque! ¡Saria!'- grito la hada.

Al acabar la melodía el chico se puso de pie y les sonrió.

-¡Soy Link Kokori! ¡Héroe del tiempo y de Termina!- se presentó el chico.

-no sé cómo fue que volví a viajar más tiempo en el futuro… pero, ¡es un gusto conocerte yo de esta época!- dijo feliz.

* * *

yop: ¿me pregunto como sera visto esto en el fandoom de LoZ? xD ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

ks: ¡nos vemos pronto!

yop: ¡dejen comentarios!


End file.
